Land Of The Long White Cloud
by rctt
Summary: HS/AU set in New Zealand. Destiel... rated M for language and later chapters. Enjoy, reviews are always appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Co-written with my lovely friend Suke. We hope you enjoy :)**

** Reviews are nice**

_"Where the fuck even is New Zealand, Bobby?"_

_"Watch your language boy and it's by Australia."_

_"And why do we have to move there again? I have friends and a life here in Lawrence."_

_"I told you already, there are hardly any hunters there and the ones that are there barely know what they're doing. It'll good there, I promise."_

No matter how many times Dean ran the conversation over in his head, hoping it was a dream it didn't change the fact that he was currently on a plane moving... to New Zealand. He loved his uncle Bobby he really did and he appreciated the fact that he had taken him and his little brother Sammy in after their parents died, their mum by a demon when Sam was just six months old and their dad on a hunt a few years ago and admired the fact that he also took in Jo, who was now kind of a sister to them after her parents died but he still couldn't get his head around the fact that he was taking them to New Zealand. Dean had barely even heard of the country before he was told he was moving there. _Fuck it_ Dean thought to himself as he drifted to sleep on the plane_ new country, new start._

The night before Dean's first day at school in New Zealand he was sitting on his bed in his newly set up bedroom staring at the uniform he had to wear the next day in disgust when his little brother Sammy walked in.

"Hey Dean." he said while taking a seat next to Dean on his bed.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean replied looking away from his uniform to meet his brother's gaze.

"Just thinking about tomorrow... it's gonna be so different here, Dean."

"Tell me about it." he says sneering at his uniform again. Sam notices this and adds

"Hey, at least you get to wear long pants! I have to wear shorts because I'm only in year 9!"

"The schools are so screwed up here."

"You two should stop complaining about the uniforms you have to wear! At least you won't be wearing skirts!" Jo interrupts them and joins the two, sitting at the top of Dean's bed and stretching her legs out resting them across both Dean and Sam's laps.

"It sucks we won't be at the same school." Sam says to her.

"Why do we even have to go to same sex schools?" Dean asks with a frown.

"Because all the co-ed ones in this city are crap, apparently." Jo responds with a slight laugh.

They all fall into a comfortable silence for a bit before Sam asks so quietly that Jo and Dean could only just hear him "Everyone's gonna think we're the weird new kids, aren't they?" Sam turned away and looked at the floor while Jo and Dean shared a look of sadness for Sammy.

"Hey, hey Sammy... look at me," Dean says while putting his arm around Sam in a brotherly way

"They won't think you're weird if you just be yourself, you know minus the hunting and crap. And if anyone is mean to you, let me know and I will kick their asses." Dean finishes and ruffles up Sam's shaggy hair, then adds "you need a haircut, bitch"

"Jerk." Sam replies punching Dean half-heartedly in the side.

"All right you lot, time for bed!" Bobby informs them standing in the doorway to Dean's bedroom.

There's a collective groan from the three teenagers as they untangle themselves from their comfortable positions. They all bid each other goodnight and head off to their own bedrooms. Dean gets off his bed and takes off his jeans and t-shirt before getting into bed just in his underwear. It's a long time however, before Dean manages to fall asleep. He spends hours tossing and turning in his bed contemplating what it would be like at this new school... in this new country. Everything in New Zealand is different to what Dean knows, even the schooling system is way different to back at home and Dean can't believe he's going to a school with no chicks!_ I'm 16 for god's sake, I need girls around!_

Dean woke at 7:30 the next morning to his alarm clock screaming at him in a rather unpleasant way. He internally groaned and rolled over to turn it off._ Shit_ he thought, _school_. He got out of bed and headed towards his ensuite bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he reluctantly put on his uniform and tied up his dress shoes_ dress shoes at school? What the actual fuck?_ And headed downstairs to the kitchen where he found Jo and Sam already sitting at the table eating their breakfast and Bobby making coffee. They went through their usual morning routine they had perfected from when they lived in Lawrence with the addition of mocking each other for the uniforms they were wearing until it was time to leave. They were all heading for the car and Bobby told them that he wouldn't be able to drive them to school and they would have to catch the bus.

"The bus? You've gotta be kidding." Dean stated with his mouth wide in an almost comical expression.

"Afraid not."

By the time Sam, Dean and Jo had figured out the how/when/wheres of catching the bus to school by the time they got there (Jo at the Girls' school and Sam and the Boys') they were about an hour late.

"Crap. Come on Sammy, I think the office is this way." Dean said motioning up the hill towards a tall building.

When Sam and Dean had finally made their way to the office, got their timetables, found their classes and taken their seats they were so late that they had missed first period and it was now form time._ What the fuck is form time_? Dean wondered _must be kind of like home room._ After Dean's form teacher had sufficiently embarrassed him by making him introduce himself to the class he made his way to the back of the classroom and took what appeared to be the only free seat. Next to Dean there was a guy who had ruffled dark hair an incredibly blue eyes, Dean did a double take_ shit, his eyes are really blue._

"Hey, I'm Dean." He introduces extending his hand out to shake the other boy's, he didn't look up from the book he was reading and responded with a simple "I heard."

"Ah, right.." Dean said, withdrawing his hand as it was evident the boy was not going to shake it "and you are?" he asked.

"Castiel." The boy responded and stood up in time with the bell going, he grabbed his things and walked off._ That dude is weird..._

Children flooded into the classroom, swarming the tables, giving Dean dirty looks, as if to say 'What the hell do you want?'

Dean quickly grabbed his bag, and exited into the corridor, after noticing the irritated looks he was receiving.

He walked aimlessly through the halls, dragging his knuckles against the lockers. Hearing voices behind him, he turned around to see who was talking, continuing to walk. "Ooohff." he gasped, feeling something hit his chest. Looking forward, he saw the boy from form room, stood incredibly close to him, "Oh, sorry..." Dean began.

The boy ignored him. Looking up at him with his bright blue eyes, "Watch where you're going, assbutt." He muttered shoving his way past Dean._ Assbutt? what the fuck kind of insult is that?_ Dean thought, glaring at Castiel as he walked away._ What a dick_.

****By the end of the day Dean had managed to only get lost 12 times which he took as a great achievement as this school was fucking massive compared to his old school. He met Sammy at the front gates and they made their way to the bus stop. When they got home, Dean went to his room to mope, one of the things he did best. He was pissed off that this Castiel dude was such a dick to him, most of the people at this new school had been irritatingly nice, except for the ones who were just blatant assholes, everyone's annoying accents were already pissing him off. But there was only one thing that Dean was focus his thoughts on. There was something about this Castiel kid that just seemed... off and Dean sure as hell wanted to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sooo POV switch... those are always fun, enjoy! R&R?**

Sliding his bag strap onto his shoulder, Castiel began walking. Looking at the titanium plated watch that adorned his wrist,_ "Form-time."_ he muttered to himself, slamming his locker door shut. Slipping into the crowd that swamped the corridor, he made his way through the masses of people to his form class. Pushing to door open, he stalked into the room, making his way toward his usual, solitary seat. Glancing down at his watch for a second time, he grinned. He was early. As usual. After a few precious moments of silence, a somewhat flustered burst into the class. Dumping her overflowing bags, filled with books and random slips of paper onto the desk in front of her, she sat down, humming to herself quietly. _Someone got laid_. Castiel thought to himself, before clearing his throat loudly. Jumping slightly at the sound, she spun around to face Castiel. "Oh, uhh... I didn't see you there..." she stammered, colour flooding her cheeks. "Damn straight." Castiel muttered, under his breath as he fixated a bright, false smile on his face. "Morning." he said, loud enough for her to hear. "Morning." she replied, relaxing slightly. The bell rang, loudly and the steady flow of students wearing their dull grey and black uniforms made their way into the class. Separating into their individual cliques, the volume of conversation in the room increased. Sitting back and listening to random snippets of conversation, Castiel was informed of who's sleeping with who, and who's a slut, even though he didn't recognise any of the names of the girls as Castiel did not tend to associate himself with anyone from other schools except for his best friend Anna who was in the year below at the girls' school on the other side of the city.

Castiel grabbed a book out of his bag and leaned back slightly in his seat attempting to block out his classmates, all of which he found incredibly irritating and whole disliked immensely. Not to mention the fact they all absolutely hated him in return and relentlessly ridiculed him for being a 'nerd'. Castiel looked up from his reading as he heard a loud knock on the door and a fumble of the handle to see a new student walking in. The boy had short sandy-blonde hair and was quite tall and muscular_ great_ Castiel thought to himself _just another jerk who's gonna push me around._ He watched as the new boy introduced himself to the class_ oh, he's American, even better_ Castiel thought sarcastically and went back to reading. He was so engrossed in his book that he hadn't notice the new kid, Dean sit down next to him until he heard him say "I'm Dean." and briefly saw out of the corner of his eye that he was extending his hand to be shaken. Castiel responded with a mere "I heard." and tried to get back to reading. He didn't care acquaint himself with people that were undoubtedly going to end up picking on him, just like everybody else.

"Ah, right." Dean muttered and Castiel saw him awkwardly take his hand away "and you are?" he continued. Castiel stood up just as the bell was going and told Dean his name quickly at the same time as grabbing his things and walked off towards the door, not wanting to stick around and talk to the new kid.

Castiel made his way to see his little brother at his locker to find out how his first day at highschool was going.

"Cassie!" he heard his brother call from a little way ahead of him standing leaning against his locker. He sighed a little at the use of the annoying nickname.

"Hello, Gabriel. How's your first day of school going?"

"Great! I've already made a new friend. Can I go hang out with him after school, please Cassie? I'll be home before dinner? I swear!" Gabriel pleaded as they began to walk down the corridor. Castiel looked at the hopeful look on his brother's face which made it harder when he told him- "Sorry Gabe, but we have to go pick up Samandriel from school and then go home and get the car and drive to the airport to pick up cousin Balthazar and mum is working late again so you have to help me cook dinner and put Samandriel to bed and make up the spare room for Balthazar. I'm sorry buddy, there's just too much to do."

There was a dejected look on Gabriel's face as he agreed and began talking about the class he had already had so far. Castiel was so focussed on his brother's story that he didn't notice the person in front of him turning around and stopping, there was an "Ooohff." as he collided with the looked up slightly to see who it was he had walked into, ready to apologise; however upon realising it was the new kid from his form class he just stood there with a look of contempt on his face as Dean said he was sorry. "Watch where you're going assbutt." Castiel replied and pushed his way past Dean and walked away quickly._ Ugh that new kid is so annoying._

"Cassie wait!" Gabriel called jogging a little to catch up with Castiel. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, he's just annoying is all. Look I'll meet you at the bus stop after school and we can go get Samandriel. I have to go now. Bye Gabe." And with that Castiel stormed off in a huff to go get a book from the library before his next class.

As promised Castiel met Gabriel at the bus stop and they and they made their way to the primary school by their house.

"Cassie! Gabe!" Castiel heard his eight year old brother yell as they walked into the school before he saw him running towards them. "Hello Samandriel." Castiel said as he extended his arms and bent down to hug his little brother. "How was your day, kiddo?" Gabriel asked him as they hugged. "It was great!" the little boy with short sandy blonde hair replied with a grin.

"That's great, El."

"Come on, no time to dawdle we have to go pick up Balthazar from the airport!" Castiel told them and began to walk off.

"Yaaaaaay! Cousin Balthy is coming!" Samandriel said as he jumped on his brother Gabriel's back and they began walking towards their house.

When they got home they all piled into the old run down four wheel drive, with Castiel in the driver's seat. Strictly speaking Castiel wasn't allowed to be driving his brothers around as he only had his learner's permit but Castiel was confident in his driving and with any luck he was not going to get pulled over by the police.

"Has everyone got their seatbelts on?" Castiel asked. There was a collective "yes" from Gabriel and Samandriel in the back seat. They made their way to the airport with Castiel trying especially hard to follow the road code. They hadn't ventured far into the small airport before they heard Balthazar calling out their names in his thick English accent. "Cassie! Gabe! Mandy!"

"Hello Balthazar." Castiel said and he extended his hand to shake his cousin's. Instead Balthazar pulled him into a hug. "Group hug!" Gabriel declared and he wrapped his hands around his elder brother and cousin, soon followed by Samandriel. They proceeded to the car and made their way home, only this time with Balthazar driving as he actually had his full license. When they arrived back at their large five bedroom house Castiel sent Gabriel to take Balthazar's belongings and go set up the spare room for him while he went to make a start on dinner.

Castiel was cutting up onions for the dinner when Balthazar came into the kitchen and pulled himself onto the bench in the corner of the room. "How are you doing Cassie?" he asked, Castiel could hear the concern in his voice. He put down the knife and looked at his cousin "Fine, Balthazar, really. We're okay. It's been ages since what happened to dad. We're coping." he then resumed cutting the onions. Balthazar jumped off the counter and ruffled Castiel's hair "That's good kiddo. Now, I'm here to help. What do you want me to do?"

After dinner Castiel cleaned up and did the dishes with the help of Gabriel, while Balthazar helped Samandriel get ready for bed. At about 9:30 Castiel grabbed his phone to text his friend Anna-

**To:****_Anna_**

_Are we still on for tomorrow? - Castiel_

Anna replied to his message almost instantly-

**From****_:Anna_**

_But of course Castiel. Meet at the usual place? - Anna(your best friend in the whole wide world)_

He smiled at the reply before plugging his phone into the charger and going to have a shower.

Castiel lay in bed that night trying very hard to fall asleep; however his mind kept wandering to a certain annoying American boy in his form class. He didn't like Dean, quite the opposite actually but he couldn't help thinking about him. Dean was, well attractive, Castiel couldn't deny that. But the guy was a jerk... at least Castiel thought he was. "Erggg" Castiel groaned and pulled the pillow over his head willing himself to stop thinking about Dean and sleep.


End file.
